Semes Unite!
by Venussail
Summary: Yuki, Inuyasha, Sasuke, and Usagi develop a plan to overcome the cuteness that is an uke. Think they'll be successful? I didn't either. But hey, it's fun to see them trying. Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story I 4got to put it in fic


A/N: Moshi moshi mi-na! This has to be one of the craziest oneshots I've ever written. It was inspired by a couple different stories on here, which had similar concepts that could have evolved into this (not that aren't great stories as is). You'll notice that Sasuke of Naruto fame is included in here. I don't really write Naruto yaoi as I'm not very familiar with the series, but I do read it enough to get a basic understanding of what the characters are like. He's really only in here because I needed a fourth character. Also, the Inuyasha can be paired with whoever you wish. Enjoy!

Semes Unite!

A very important meeting was being held at Eiri Yuki's house while Shuichi was at work. The attendees consisted of himself, Inuyasha, Akihiko Usagi, and Uchiha Sasuke. The topic? Resisting the powers of cuteness that all ukes possess. The meeting was strictly for semes only.

Yuki cleared his throat before speaking.

"Semes, we are here to figure out how to finally overcome all the little tricks those little brats we call our ukes use to make us bend to their will. We don't have time to cover all of them as I expect my own brat will be home in a couple of hours, but we shall go over the main ones."

Yuki walked to the back of the living room and turned the movie projector on. On the front wall of the living room appeared a pair of giant eyes on the face of a pink-haired uke. The eyes wre large, round, and pleading.

"View Exhibit A," said Yuki, pointing a pointer at the eyes. The rest of the semes in the room blushed and their eyes became weak.

"See you're all doing it now. I can see in your eyes that you're about to break. You can't do that, or you'll never be able to resist. You must look away from the eyes. Avoiding eye contact is key to holding your ground."

Sasuke and Inuyasha were discussing this valid point, but all Usagi did was roll his eyes.

"Now," Yuki started, regaining control of the room, "behold Exhibit B."

The next picture was of the same uke, but this time his eyes were normal and his lips were in a pout.

"This," the blond author said pointing to the lips, "is the pout of doom. It's one of the cutest damn things on the planet another one of the main traps ukes use to get their way. The best way to counter this one is to kiss your uke quickly and walk away. Do not let it stall your actions, no matter how cute it is."

Once again, Sasuke and Inuyasha, but Usagi seemed to be more annoyed than anything and groaned.

"Forget this," he spoke up. "I thought this was a meeting where we got to look at a bunch of pictures of ukes in cute little outfits, not where we learned how to combat them. My Misaki doesn't even need to use the so-called 'tricks,' although I do love it when he does. I am perfectly willing to do anything his heart desires without the use of prodding and pleading. It's rare that I say no. I'm not weak for doing so, just loving. I love him so much that-"

"Okay, cut the speech and just get outta here if you don't wanna be here!" Inuyasha shouted.

Usagi glared at him before taking his leave and going home to smother his little uke with his love. Who needed them anyway?

Continuing with the meeting after the storm passed, Yuki pulled up exhibit C, a picture of the pink-haired uke with a light blush on his cheeks and still eyes and mouth.

"Now, gentlemen, look at this. Enticing, isn't it?"

The other two in the room nodded.

"It's not too dangerous by itself. However, when you combine it with the pout and the eyes as shown in Exhibit D...," he flipped over to the next slide- "you have a real problem."

Sasuke and Inuyasha tried their best to hold back a nosebleed at the sight.

"To boot, you can see that the uke in question also has a finger in his mouth. This is typically the icing on the cake that makes you fall. There is almost no getting out if the move is used on you. If you're lucky, this won't be first. However, if it is, your only option is to close your eyes, make a break for it, and hope he doesn't catch you. Does everyone understand?"

Heads nodded once again, albeit slower this time.

"Meeting ajourned. I want both of you to report back to me in one week with how things have or have not changed. I'll be looking for the former."

On that note, Inuyasha returned to the Feudal Era and Sasuke returned to the home he shared with Naruto.

-One Week Later-

"Are you kidding me? BOTH of you failed?" Yuki almost yelled, appalled. Inuyasha merely crossed his arms, slightly embarrased, but Sasuke had a response to give.

"Tch. Like you could do any better," he said.

"I'll have you know that I didn't bend once all week," Yuki retorted.

As if he was sent by fate, Shuichi suddenly burst through the door.

YUKI!" the pink-haired genki shrieked, latching onto his lover.

"Jesus brat, what is it?" the blond author barked at him.

Sasuke smirked.

"I need you help!" Shuichi pleaded, already starting with the eyes.

"With what?" Yuki asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"I need someone to go with me to get this new game and Hiro said he couldn't go with me because he was busy and I really don't want to go alone so I need you to go with me!"

"No."

"Please, Yuki," Shuichi whined, clinging onto his arm harder (if that was possible) and giving the pout.

"I said no. Now get off me, brat!"

Shuichi pulled away, the skipped right over step three and gave the eyes, the pout, the blush, and the finger all at once. Yuki tried his hardest to close his eyes and run, but unfortunately he didn't close them soon enough. The image had already been burned into his mind. Opening his eyes slowly, he gave a heavy sigh and agreed to go with Shuichi.

"Yay!" shouted Shuichi.

"Hah!" Inuyasha and Sasuke shouted in unison.

"SHUT UP!" Yuki shouted.

A/N: I had so much fun writing this one, and I hope you had just as much fun reading it. R&R please! Ja ne!


End file.
